Basic Lupine Urology
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity: *'Returning faculty': Marshall Kane returns in this episode making his third and final appearance of the season. *'Returning students': This episode features the return of a lot of Greendale students starting with Harry Jefferson, Leonard, Todd, Fat Neil, Magnitude, Star-Burns, Quendra, Garrett, and Vicky. *'Familiar face': **Jerry the Janitor and Crazy Schmidt return in the opening sequence. **Abed's actor whom he cast as his Pierce in "The Community College Chronicles" returns as one of the elderly students at Greendale betting on the arm wrestling competition between Harry and Leonard. *'School Supplies: '''Yams are grown by the Biology Class as a project. *'Winger Speech: Jeff uses one of his speeches to reveal the truth about the yams. *'''Googly eyes: It's revealed that Neil and Vicki are currently in a relationship. Running gags: *'Disney face': Annie uses her formidable guilt inducing powers on Todd to get him to confess. *'Catchphrase: '''Abed relates Magnitude's entire story back to him in order to for him to deliver his signature catchphrase ''"Pop! Pop!". *'I'm Batman!: '''The characters on the show took on roles familiar to the "Law & Order" franchise. Troy and Abed became the lead investigators in the same vein as Lenny Briscoe and Ed Green. Jeff and Annie became the prosecuting attorneys similar to Jack McCoy and Claire Kincaid. Shirley became an analogue to Lt. Anita Van Buren. Pierce was the typical informant character, and Britta was the lab tech. *'Pansexual imp: The Dean's behavior reveals his attraction to men in uniforms and even the word "uniform" itself. *'Double Entendre: '''Annie's text to get Jeff to the crime scene is hinted to be, ''"You're about to get screwed in the biology room". *'''Nice outfit: The study group investigators wear clothing inspired by the characters they are representing from "Law & Order". Troy and Abed's wardrobe resemble the clothing worn by the detectives on the show and Jeff and Annie's outfits are similar to the oufits worn by the prosecuting attorneys. In place of the typical Awareness ribbon often worn by the detectives Abed had an "Inspector Spacetime" badge. *'Deanotation': Dean Pelton says, "Sweet Deans" after singing a lullabuy to Troy and Abed. Pop culture references: *'TV Guide: ' Professor Kane refers to the show "Mama's Family" Meta references: *'Homage':This episode was an homage to the long running NBC crime procedural "Law & Order". The name of the episode itself is an reference to "Law & Order" creator Dick Wolf as Lupine means wolf-like, and Urology is the study of male urine systems (dick). The opening title sequence was done in a similar way with the Community theme song reorchestrated to mimic the sound of "Law & Order's" theme. The episode was shot and filmed in much the same style as a typical L&O episode as well. The cop drama's signature sound effect of a banging gavel was used throughout the episode as were similar title cards indicating the time and date. Leslie Hendrix, who plays the medical examiner Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers on Law & Order, makes a brief cameo as the school botanist who examines the study group's yam. *'Résumé': Professor Kane uses the phrase "a man must have a code" when explaining why he is upholding the pinky swear deal with Star-Burns; this is a reference to his character Omar Little on HBO's "The Wire". Jeff also uses the phrase and earns Kane's respect. *'IRL': In 2010, online Community fandom, partly fueled by a suggestive tweet from Donald Glover himself, attempted to drum up support for him to play the part of Spider-Man in the then upcoming reboot movie. This is referenced with the Spider-Man tie he wears in this episode. It was also referenced previously in the Season Two episode "Anthropology 101" when Troy is seen wearing Spidey pajamas. Gallery Promotional video Promotional photos 3X17 Promo Photo6.jpg 3X17 Promo Photo5.jpg 3X17 Promo Photo4.jpg 3X17 Promo Photo3.jpg 3X17 Promo Photo2.jpg 3X17 Promo Photo1.jpg Quotes Trivia *This is one of Britta and Chang's smallest role in any episode. She only appears in one scene, and Chang appears in two, although he has no dialogue in one of them. *Around 8:22 the scene where the Study Group discuss what to do about Star-Burns, the door in the background opens and a woman comes out wiping her mouth, then seconds later a man steps out zipping his fly. Apparently no one on the crew knew about this not even the director till after it aired. A screen grab can be seen here. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Self-contained escapade episodes Category:Episodes featuring Craig Pelton